<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That is Marko by el_perdedor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809837">That is Marko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor'>el_perdedor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, FtM!Marko Stunt, M/M, i dont know what else to tag this, marq is just trying to be a goof friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_perdedor/pseuds/el_perdedor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>marq accidentally sees a nude someone sent isiah and uuuh its not a penis so it cant be marko right??? marq thinks that isiahs cheating but uh actually markos just trans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marko Stunt/Isiah Kassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That is Marko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a hella random idea that i got and i thought it would be really funny so here ya go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright I’ll be right back, I swear if you look up weird porn on my phone again!” Isiah points accusingly at Marq as he leaves the room to go find Marko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marq laughs and lifts his hands in surrender before the door closes again. Isiah couldn’t exactly blame him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who just carelessly leaves his phones lying around, unlocked, for Marq to put weird shit in his search history. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except this time, Marq didn’t have to look up porn it just sort of… appeared on screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait? What the fuck? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marq didn’t particularly snoop on Isiah’s messages, he isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much of a dick, but he’s also not gonna pretend he didn’t see a sext flash on screen. One that was definitely not a penis… meaning it wasn’t Marko…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marq clenched the phone in his fist before throwing it back down on the couch and jumping to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay okay okay wait just calm down! It’s just a vagina! That doesn’t mean anything! It could be just some person tryna fuck, it doesn’t mean Isiah is responding… right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay he swears he never does this but it’s serious. He tries to stay calm and not jump to conclusions as he picks the phone back up, hands shaking slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Shortie 💜]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SHORTIE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS??? THAT’S WHAT YOU CALL MARKO! YOU COULDN’T EVEN HAVE CHANGED THE NICKNAME?? WOW NOT ONLY ARE YOU A CHEATING FUCK YOU’RE ALSO AN UNCREATIVE ASSHOLE?! I’M GONNA KILL YOU! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marq is fuming now, not only was this nude not a fluke, but Isiah was just straight cheating on Marko and calling this other person the same pet name he calls Marko! That’s so fucked up! Marq hears Isiah outside the door laughing with… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marko.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marq hides the phone behind his back as Isiah enters the room with Marko, holding his hand and smiling. It makes Marq mad as hell, how could he do this?! Marko is the sweetest boy to ever exist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Marq!” Marko waves and comes over to give him a hug. Marq smiles as much as he can, wrapping the arm not holding the phone around Marko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, uh how’s it going?” Marq tries not to get emotional, he really does, but this angel is looking up at him with the biggest smile, completely unaware his boyfriend is a total scumbag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Isiah said he’d buy me ice cream later even though I told him he didn’t have to, I just said I wanted ice cream and he offered to get me some, he’s so nice to me.” Marko beams, still hugging around Marq’s waist. Marq turns his gaze over to Isiah, fixing him with a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so nice.” He attempts to keep his voice even and unassuming but his eyes portray his anger and Isiah frowns. “Isiah, could I talk to you outside for a minute?” Marq asks, voice a little more stern now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh sure?” Isiah’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion but he grabs one of Marko’s hands and kisses his knuckles making Marko blush before stepping out into the hall with Marq. “What’s up man?” Isiah asks as Marq fully glares at him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?! Do you mind explaining to me why you’re cheating on Marko?!” Marq whisper-yells, trying not to disturb anyone else in the nearby rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! What in the hell makes you think I’m cheating on Marko?!” Isiah likes Marko so much, he would never do something like that, he can’t even figure out what would make Marq think that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why in the fuck do you have someone sending you nudes on your phone?! And using the same nickname that’s so fucked up dude how could you do that to him?!” Marq clenches his fists, he’s really gonna punch his best friend, well ex best friend, in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t! Why were you even going through my phone?!” Isiah is getting frustrated now, he doesn’t even get where any of this is coming from and Marq isn’t explaining. Marq pulls Isiah’s phone from behind his back to show the message chain up, a very definitive sext at the bottom of the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going through your phone! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>phone was open because you’re a fucking lazy bitch who can’t lock it and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>popped up! Who the fuck is this?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isiah freezes, one hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Marq?” Marq is still fuming, and with how embarrassed Isiah seems, he can only assume he’s right and that he’s caught this prick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! What’s your goddamn excuse for hurting Marko? He doesn’t deserve that shit! I thought you were better than this!” Marq’s voice starts to grow in volume as his anger rises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marq.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Isiah glances at the picture again, eyes going slightly wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marko.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You son of a fucking– what?” Marq freezes this time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He flips the phone back over to look at the photo again and Isiah snatches the phone away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at him!” Isiah locks the phone and shoves it into his pocket while Marq’s brain attempts a full system update. He looks at Isiah, his hand that is still in front of him holding the phantom phone, the door where Marko is waiting, back to Isiah, the floor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is the floor getting closer?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marq finds himself plopping down into a seated position, processing the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Marko is…?” Marq looks back up at Isiah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trans, yeah.” Isiah crosses his arms over his chest and now it’s his turn to glare. “That’s not a problem, is it?” His voice is firm and intense. Marq scrambles back to his feet, hands up in surrender, again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course not! I adore Marko no matter what, it just seems like information I maybe would’ve known by now? Ah fuck! Not that he has to tell me anything that’s his business! Shit I’m an asshole, I’m gonna go jump off the overhead lights above the ring.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooo!” Isiah and Marq both snap their heads to the door where Marko’s voice just emanated from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marko?” Isiah opens the door, revealing Marko’s guilty expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I just heard my name like a bunch of times.” Marko ducks his head sheepishly and Isiah pulls him in by the hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, just a misunderstanding.” He explains and Marq now looks guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Marko, I had no idea, and I’m really sorry if you wanted to keep it that way, I didn’t mean to– fuck I’m sorry.” Marq can’t apologize enough. “But to be fair I was trying to protect you! I thought Isiah was cheating and I was gonna tell you!” Isiah rolls his eyes making Marko laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I don’t tell a lot of people I’m trans because it’s a hassle but I don’t mind! And thank you.” Marko laughs again and gives Marq another hug. “You’re a good friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Marko, you’re the best, if Isiah ever does hurt you, come to me and I’ll help you kick his ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY! I’m not gonna hurt Marko! I love him!” Marko whips his head around as Isiah’s eyes go wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You– you love me?” Marko’s face flames red as he slowly steps over to Isiah. Marq covers his smile behind his hand, trying to contain himself enough to not ruin their moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh y–yeah, Marko I love you.” Isiah runs his hands through Marko’s hair as he grips Isiah’s hips, eyes shining as he looks up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Isiah.” Isiah lets out a breathy chuckle as he leans his forehead down on Marko’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me, shit that’s so cool.” Marko laughs pressing himself closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dork.” Marko pokes his cheek, both of them smiling widely at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dork you’re in love with.” Isiah corrects. Marq is shaking behind his hand, they’re so goddamn cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss!” Marq accidentally shouts, immediately recovering his mouth as they both turn their attention to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you gonna go jump off the stage lights?” Isiah lifts an annoyed eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t be mean to him!” Marko lightly slaps Isiah’s shoulder but is still smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah don’t be mean to me!” Marq agrees, tone triumphant before shrieking as Isiah throws his shoe at him. “Alright alright I’m going! Happy for you too! Marko you’re the coolest! Isiah you’re chill I guess, bye!” His voice disappears as he walks backward down the hall, Isiah shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Marko tries to look disappointed but utterly fails as he can’t will his grin away for more than a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you love me.” Isiah can’t stop saying it, Marko loves him. Marko doesn’t have time to respond as Isiah lowers himself down pressing his lips to Marko’s. Marko’s grip tightens on Isiah’s waist as he raises up on his toes to kiss Isiah back just as passionately. Isiah’s hands tangle in Marko’s hair and he sighs, relief and happiness washing over him as he keeps thinking about the fact that Marko</span>
  <em>
    <span> loves him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They both pull back after a few moments, staying in each other’s space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isiah’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he ignores it as he kisses Marko again. Until it buzzes again. And one more time. He growls in frustration and pulls it out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Marq 😝] yo if you ever need help on your sext game i got you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Marq 😝] because markos was quality </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Marq 😝] that dude knows how to use angles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marko frowns and nudges Isiah with his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Isiah kisses his forehead, gaze softening for a second as he looks down at Marko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, shortie, I just gotta go push my tag partner off some stage lights.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>got weirdly soft at the end it just happened and i just rolled with it because this ship is adorable i swear<br/>tumblr @junglecassidy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>